Embry Call
Embry Call is a seventeen year old shifter. He's Quileute and lives on the LaPush reservation along with the rest of his pack . Embry doesn't know who his father is, but is set on finding out seeing as the gene was passed down through him. Biography Birth and Early Life Embry's mother, Tiffany Call is originally from the Makah tribe. She moved to LaPush while she was pregnant with her son and it was thought she left her husband back at her old reservation. Embry met Jacob and Quil when he was very young and grew closer to them throughout the years. They became best friends. Shifting In 2006, at sixteen years, Embry was one of the first of the LaPush teenagers to shift. This was a shock seeing as the gene was passed down only through the Quileute line. The only males at the time with the gene were Billy Black , Joshua Uley or Quil Ateara IV , all of whom were married when Embry was conceived which immediately proposed the fact that Embry was the halfbrother of either Jacob, Sam or Quil. Being the first to shift out of his two best friends, Embry was seperated from them by the secret he had to keep and in doing so became very lonely. It prompted him to try and find out who his real father really was. When his friends phased as well, he was much happier but still wanted to look for his dad, making sure to try his best to keep it a secret and think about it as little as possible while he phased. While in Sam's pack, Embry's mother who was not in on the secret of the LaPush wolves, thought he was going through a rough period. Embry wasn't home when she went to check on him in bed and he would hear it through her yelling every morning which he would just greet with silence. Seperation of the Pack After Emily's death, the pack became conflicted with each other. Blame was spread here and there and his best friend Jacob tore the pack in two by defending Leah from Sam. Embry, being his best friend, went along with Jacob and now is in his pack. Personality Embry is more of the quiet, reserved pack member. He still likes to joke around and have fun with his friends, betting being a passtime between the boys, but overall he's more laid back and caring. Appearance Human Embry is described as being slender and tall with a dimpled chin. His hair is black and his eyes are brown. He has a tattoo that all the wolves do on his upper arm. Wolf Usually flanking Jacob along with Quil, Embry as a wolf has smoother, sleeker fur than the rest of the pack. It's gray in colour flecked with black spots. OOC Info At the moment Embry is OPEN! So get over there and take him! xD Embry's default playby is Kiowa Gordon, and he is a canon both on IHWU as well as Stephanie Meyer's books. He hasn't been played by anyone before. Category:Male Category:Shifter Category:La Push Resident Category:Teenager Category:Quileute Category:Jacob's Pack